


Can't Escape Curses

by Br3ath31nn0ut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Br3ath31nn0ut/pseuds/Br3ath31nn0ut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Baker has a curse. Everything she touches dies. She can't let the only one she cares about die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Escape Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you forgot, Lily Baker was one of Azazel's.

Lily first found out about her curse when she found a stray cat. She was going to pick it up to take it home, the place she shares with her girlfriend, but when she touched it the cat died instantaneously. Lily soon learns, by some experiments, that she can't touch anything if she doesn't want them dead. Her parents aren't an issue because her mom died and her dad threw her out when she told him she was a lesbian.

Lily was afraid she was going to hurt her girlfriend so whenever she dived in for a kiss she moved her face. A simple kiss might kill her and Lily didn't want that to happen. Lily's girlfriend was starting to believe that Lily didn't want her anymore. Lily wouldn't touch her. She also wouldn't defend her, not even when she was getting beat up for being a lesbian. Lily just stood there frozen. That was the final straw for her.

"I'm leaving. You won't even help me when I am being hurt."

"I wanted to so bad. I wanted to help."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I had my reasons."

"I know you don't love me anymore so don't even try your bullshit." She was walking out the door and Lily reached out before she thought.

"Com-" Lily's words died in her throat. Her girlfriend lay motionless on their floor. Lily did this. She tried so hard and still hurt who she loved anyway. She died thinking that Lily hated her. Lily died that day along with her, even if it was only her soul that really died that day.


End file.
